bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chironian
The Chironians were a sentient species distinguished by their centauriform anatomy; while their torso, arms and head resembled those of a humanoid, their lower body was that of a four-legged equine. Another distinctive Chironian feature was the two transparent, smooth horns grown each year from the forehead. These horns started as small velvet-covered knobs, which eventually broke through as fully-fledged horns. If the velvet was cut prematurely, the wound could prove fatal. At least some juvenile Chironians were red-gold in color with white spots on their flanks and back; this color darkened with age and the spots faded. Chironians could grow long manes and tails. The Chironian species was native to the planet Chiron. This world was located in a portion of the Outer Rim Territories known as the Ash Worlds following the sacking and bombardment of many of its star systems by forces of the Hutt species, circa 24,500 BBY. Thousands of years later, many of the Ash Worlds were interdicted for weapons testing by the Galactic Empire. Biology and Appearance The Chironians were a warm-blooded, sentient species with centauriform anatomy; that is, they had the head and torso of a humanoid and the lower body of an equine animal. The Chironian lower body had four legs, similar to that of a horse, and each ended in a dainty, cloven hoof. A Chironian could sit down by folding his or her horse-like legs underneath the body. Chironians were tall, and even while sitting in this manner, they could reach the height of a Human adult. A Chironian could also kick backward with both hind legs; this strong kick was sufficient to knock over other beings. A Chironian's pace could vary between a walk, a canter, and a gallop. At least some young Chironian had red-gold colored bodies, with white spots on the flanks and back. As Chironians aged, the body color darkened to a rich reddish-brown, like polished cinnamon, and the dappled markings on the flanks faded away. Chironians grew long tails, which they often flicked. The Chironian torso had two arms, which ended in dexterous hands capable of skipping stones across water, administering field medicine, and wielding weapons such as stun sticks. The Chironian head had two wide, round eyes, which could be red-gold in color, and could weep. The eyes were lidded and had eyebrows. The Chironian head had a nose with two nostrils, and a mouth with full lips. Chironians grew long, curly manes on their heads, hair which was sometimes grown to nearly waist-length and flowed down their backs. Chironian manes darkened with age to a rich reddish-brown color. Each year, the Chironian head grew two horns above the temples. These horns started as small knobs covered by red-furred velvet; a vascular tissue. Once the knobs had grown sufficiently, they broke through the velvet naturally, emerging as transparent horns, as bright as diamond, cool to the touch and with smooth ridges. However, if the velvet was cut artificially, Chironians could die from the injury. Over time, the horns grew long and sharp enough that adolescent Chironians could use them to gore opponents. Chironians were strong enough to carry a Human on their backs. Chironians produced a scent that, to Humans at least, smelled of woods and spices Society and Culture Chironians expressed emotions through the mannerisms of their hooves: when impatient, they stamped them; when excited, they tapped them in a quick dance, or cantered in a spot. The centauriforms frequently shook their heads and manes, and when angry, their faces flushed a deeper shade. Young Chironians, when frightened, were known to rub or press their velvet-covered horns against the foreheads of other beings to whom they were emotionally close. Chironians could swim, and shook themselves dry after such an exertion. Chironians had expressive, husky voices, and could speak Galactic Basic Standard, although some spoke the language with a heavy accent. At least some young Chironians, such as Lusa, a Force-sensitive member of the species, wore no clothing on their bodies, shoulders, torsos or midriffs. In her adulthood, however, Lusa wore a robe on her torso. History The Chironian species was native to the planet Chiron. Chiron was located in the galactic east of the Outer Rim Territories, and fell within the borders of the Kiirium Reaches, a portion of the space that was incorporated into Xim the Despot's empire as early as 25,127 BBY. Legends related that, at the order of Kossak the Hutt, many worlds in the region surrounding the Chironians' homeworld were bombarded and poisoned several hundred years later so as to create a desolate buffer between the remains of Xim's empire and Hutt Space to the galactic south. From this destruction, the Chironians' home sector, which they shared with the Abyssins and the Nyny natives, came to be known as the Ash Worlds. It was not until 5,000 BBY that Chiron fell within territory widely explored by the Galactic Republic, the next major galactic power, although during the Jedi Civil War of 3,959 BBY to 3,956 BBY, the Chironians' planet fell within Darth Revan's Sith Empire. Chiron was in unaligned territory during the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems; however, after the Republic transitioned into the Galactic Empire, many of the Ash Worlds were interdicted and used for weapons testing and other shadowy activities. Following the rise of the New Republic in 4 ABY, Chiron fell under its organization. During this time, at least one Chironian was kidnapped as a slave by the Empire Reborn, a secretive movement that sought to recreate the Empire following its defeat by the New Republic. Many years later, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, a conflict between the New Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong, a species of extra-galactic invaders, Chiron was thought to be beyond the reach of the aggressors. However, the Yuuzhan Vong succeeded in sending to their world a pack of voxyn—creatures shaped by the Yuuzhan Vong to be naturally inclined to hunt and kill Jedi. The voxyn beset the Chironian Jedi Knight Lusa while she was running through a meadow and killed the woman. By 137 ABY, following the ascendency of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances—the New Republic's successor state—the Chironian's homeworld fell within one of only a few areas of the galaxy still under the influence of the Galactic Alliance. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Clan Home Planet or System: Chiron Attribute Dice: 12D Dexterity 2D/4D Knowledge 1D+2/3D+2 Mechanical 1D/2D+1 Perception 2D/4D Strength 3D/5D Technical 1D+2/3D+2 Special Abilities: Hooves: Do. STR+1D damage. Horns: Do STR+1D damage. Move: 12/16 Size: 2-2.5 meters tall Category:Species